Ino's pk Adv: Kanto Journey
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: Sequel to Ino's Pokemon Adventure: After winning the Pokèmon league Ino heads out to Kanto, to go for the pokèmon league. For those who read the previous fic, I made a few changes by giving Ino's pokemon nicknames R&R please
1. Arriving in Kanto

Well here's chapter one of the new series of Ino's pokèmon adventure, I made some changes like giving nicknames to Ino's pokèmon, I did this when I upload the previous fic on Deviantart and since it was hard and annoying to change the names between both versions of the fic so of course they where a few changes made as well, but it's not that big of a deal. Here's the name of each of Ino's pokèmon on her right now.

Espeon:Taffei

Charizard:Blake

Cyndaquil: Axel

Floatzel: Itachi

Pokèmon back at her home:

Lapras:Aurora

Chikorita:Akiza

Dragonair:Rangiku

Zorua:Yami

And now out to chapter one.

* * *

Ch1: Arriving at Kanto.

Ino was leaning by the rail of the ship while it was getting close to land.

"Look out Kanto here I come" Ino said as she the ship got closer to Kanto.

"Ino is that you?" A male voice said, making Ino turn around.

"Hi Kiba" Ino said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm heading to Kanto to try for the Kanto Pokèmon contest, and congrats on wining the Pokèmon league"

"Thanks" Ino said. "I never took you for the coordinator type"

"Well I was thinking on participating after seeing the Grand Festival" Kiba said.

"Say who became Top Coordinator?" Ino asked.

"Some girl named Tenten" Kiba said.

"I would have never placed her a coordinator ether, oh well"

"You know her?" Kiba asked.

"We meet once while I was at a city on my way to Kumogakure, where they held a double battle tournament" Ino said. "I got teamed up with Gaara, and started traveling together after that" Ino said blushing.

"So where is he anyways?" Kiba asked looking around.

"We're not traveling together anymore, he had something to do back in Suna" Ino said sadly.

"Well it seems to me that he's a little nervous"

"Hu?" Ino looked at him confused.

"Think about it Ino, the Pokèmon league champion dating a gym leader, it doesn't seem like he felt confident of his own skills around you"

"That's not true Gaara is a really strong trainer!" Ino said.

"Ok, fine sorry" Kiba said. "Hey do you mind if I accompany you, on your journey threw Kanto?"

"Sure why not" Ino smiled.

_'Alright with out Gaara around I can convince Ino to be my girlfriend' _ Kiba thought.

When they got off the ship Ino took a look at the map to decide where she would go first.

"Well there seems to be a gym at Viridian city" Ino said.

"That's great, cuz there's a pokèmon contest going there too" Kiba said.

"Alright Viridian here we go, let's go Taffei!" Ino said to Espeon running toward Viridian city. Taffei ran right behind her.

"Hey Ino wait for me!" Kiba said running after her.

* * *

I know this a short chapter but this is just the beginning of it.


	2. swift evolution

Here's chapter two hope you all enjoy it.

Ch 2: swift evolution

Ino and her companions where walking toward Viridian city for Ino's first Kanto badge, and Kiba's first contest. When a small pokèmon showed up.

"Hey what pokèmon is that?" Ino said looking at her pokèdex.

_Pokedex: Growlithe the puppy pokèmon: A Pokemon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer._

"Growlithe is so kawaii" Ino said "This is going to be my first Kanto catch"

"Sorry Ino but I want this pokèmon" Kiba said. "Akamaru let's go!" Kiba said throwing a pokeball a Mightyena came out of the pokeball.

"So your Poochyena evolved" Ino said. "Fine if you want it"

"Ok Akamaru use bite"

Akamaru charged at Growlithe, Growlithe dodge Akamaru and attacked with fire fang throwing Akamaru back.

"Akamaru hang on and use swagger!" Kiba said.

Akamaru used swagger on Growlithe confusing him.

"Now use thief!"

Akamaru charged at Growlithe again, throwing him back.

"Ok Growlithe you're mine" Kiba said throwing a pokeball catching Growlithe.

"All right I caught my first pokèmon" Kiba said.

"You mean you haven't caught any pokèmon before!" Ino said shocked.

"Yea, see before I was just traveling around and I didn't need any other pokèmon but now that I'm heading for contest, I'm going to need more than one"

"Ok then but you're going to need to practice a lot if you're going to do good in that contest" Ino said.

"I know so how a bout we train" Kiba said.

"Fine by me" Ino said. "I did participate on a contest before"

"That's good" Kiba said. "Ok Akamaru is time to start practicing" Kiba said holding a pokeball. "come on out Shikon" Kiba said calling his newly caught Growlithe. Shikon came out of his pokeball.

"Ok Akamaru, Shikon we're going to practice for our first pokèmon contest" Kiba said.

Both pokèmon barked.

"Ok we'll start practicing for the appeals round so Shikon you're first" Kiba said.

Shikon barked as it got ready.

"Ok so let's see..." Kiba said thinking. "Shikon start with roar"

Shikon roared loudly scaring most pokèmon around them.

"Ok Shikon now use-" Kiba said.

"Hold on one second Kiba" Ino said. "Starting with roar may be a bad idea on the appeals round, here I'll show you" Ino said holding a pokeball. "Axel let's go!" Ino said calling out her pokèmon.

"Cynda!" Axel said as he came out of his pokeball.

"Ok Axel let's start with flamewheel!" Ino said.

"Quil" Axel said as he started to roll around.

"Now use swift into flamethrower!" Ino said.

Axel jumped and stopped using flamewheel, then used swift into a flamethrower attack into the swift, changing the swift into a flaming swift.

"Wow that look pretty good" Kiba said.

"Thanks, see the thing of the performance round is to show off your pokèmon so try something like using howl and then a fire attack" Ino recommended.

"Ok then Shikon use howl then use fire spin"

Shikon used howl then fire spin.

"Alright now use hidden power!" Kiba said.

Shikon's hidden power collided with the fire spin causing small fire works to appear.

"wow that looks nice" Ino said.

"Thanks" Kiba said.

"Well keep on practicing, I'm going to go look for some pokèmon for me" Ino said running off.

"Ino wait" Kiba said, but Ino was off already. "Geez how can I get her to like me if she keeps running off like that"

Ino kept running threw the woods.

"Ok let's see what kind of pokèmon I can catch" Ino said looking around.

A pokemon appeared, Ino looked at it confused.

"What pokèmon is that?" Ino said looking at her pokèdex.

_Pokèdex: Caterpie the worm pokèmon: It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. _

"Cool Axel let's go!" Ino said.

"Quil!" Axel said ready to battle.

"Ok Axel flamethrower!"

Axel fired his flamethrower at Caterpie throwing her against a tree.

"Ok now pokeball go!" Ino said throwing a pokeball at Caterpie.

"All right Caterpie was caught" Ino said holding a pokeball. "Welcome to the team Murasaki"

Ino walked back to where Kiba was with Shikon still training for the contest.

"Hey Ino, where you go?"

"I went to catch a pokèmon duh! Didn't I told you that already when I was walking away"

"Well yea" Kiba said blushing.

"So how about a quick training battle before you're first contest" Ino said holding a pokeball.

"Ok" Kiba said. "Akamaru since I'm going to use you at the battling stage we better get some practice"

Akamaru howled getting ready to battle.

"Ok Murasaki you're up!" Ino said.

"A Caterpie?" Kiba said. "Did you just caught that pokèmon?"

"Yup I just added Murasaki to the team, and I want to get some practice before my gym battle"

"Fine but don't be surprised if I beat you in in one attack" Kiba said. "Akamaru bite"

"Murasaki use string shot!"

Murasaki fired her string shot toward Akamaru stopping him in his tracks.

"Now use tackle!" Ino said.

Murasaki charged at Akamaru hitting him.

"Akamaru feint attack"

"Dodge it"

Akamaru charged at Murasaki throwing her back.

"Murasaki are you ok?" Ino said.

"It seems a little Caterpie won't be able to beat Akamaru no matter who the trainer is" Kiba said. "Akamaru finish it with a crunch attack!"

"Don't count us out yet!" Ino said. "Murasaki use string shot!"

Murasaki used string shot on the trees to avoid the attack.

"Now use tackle"

Murasaki used tackle against Akamaru throwing him back.

"Ok Murasaki use-" Ino said when Murasaki started to use string shot on herself, turning herself into a Metapod, Ino took out her pokedex.

_Pokedex: Metapod the cocoon pokèmon: A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution._

"What it evolved already?" Kiba said confused.

"Bug Pokèmon evolve quickly" Ino said.

"It doesn't matter" Kiba said. "Akamaru use crunch"

"Murasaki use harden!"

Akamaru bit Murasaki, but Murasaki's harden made Akamaru break some of his teeth.

"Now Murasaki use tackle"

Murasaki charged at Akamaru throwing him back.

"Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"Well I think Murasaki had enough for today" Ino said. "But can Akamaru keep on going?"

"Of course he can" Kiba said. "right?"

Akamaru nodded.

"Ok Axel you're up!" Ino said throwing pokeball.

"Ok Akamaru crunch"

"Axel flamethrower"

Akamaru charged at Axel, Axel fired his flamethrower at Akamaru throwing him back.

"Now use lava plume" Ino said.

"Cyndaquil!" Axel yelled as his lava plume attack charged at Akamaru hitting him.

"Akamaru!" Kiba said. "Now it seems like Akamaru had too much" Kiva said,

"Oops sorry" Ino said blushing.

"It's ok Ino, we should better set up camp is getting late" Kiba said.

"Ok, we do have to get to Viridian city soon" Ino said.

* * *

well that's all for chapter two hope you like it.


	3. Kiba's first contest

Here's chapter three and I hope you all like it.

* * *

Ch3: Kiba's first contest.

Ino was running threw the streets in Viridian city heading toward the pokèmon gym.

"C'mon Taffei" Ino said as she ran, with Taffei right behind her.

"Ino wait up!" Kiba said trying to keep up with Ino. "How did Gaara keep up with her?" Kiba asked himself.

"Oh man! No way!" Ino screamed.

"What is it Ino?" Kiba asked.

"The gym leader is not here, and the sign says he won't be back for a while" Ino said disappointed.

"well that's too bad" Kiba said.

"I guess it's ok I can get some more practice" Ino said. "Well then let's go to the next city"

"Wait Ino! What about the contest tomorrow!" Kiba said.

"Oh yea sorry about that" Ino said blushing.

At the contest hall Kiba finish registering for the contest.

"Hey Ino can you do me a favor?" Kiba asked.

"What is it Kiba?" Ino said.

"Would you mind entering the contest with me, I'm a little nervous about entering by myself"

"Well, I dunno" Ino said.

"Aww Ino is thinking about entering the contest" a female voice said.

"Temari hi" Ino said. "Entering the Kanto contest I see"

"Yup, and this time I'm going to become Top Coordinator" Temari said.

"Not if I win" Kiba said.

"You win, you just asked Ino to join the contest, you must be really nervous" Temari said.

"Well I..."

"You know I think I will enter the contest" Ino said.

"Well then it's going to be fun to see you in battle again" Temari said.

"You bet, so how's Gaara doing anyways?" Ino asked.

"He isn't with you?" Temari said.

"No he said he went back to Suna"

"He did but then he left, he said that there was something he had to do, I tough he was coming with you" Temari said. "I wonder what he's doing?" Temari said. "Well I'll see you at the contest"

Ino just stood there thinking, what could Gaara be doing?

"Hey Ino" Kiba said. "hello! Earth to Ino!"

"Hu? What? Sorry" Ino said.

"See I was right about him" Kiba said. "Gaara doesn't feel so confident about his battling ability around you" Kiba said. "See you need some one better"

"Some one better?" Ino asked "What are you talking about? So the guy went out on his own he has a reason to do that" Ino said. "Well I better go and get an outfit for tomorrow"

"Why would you need a new outfit?" Kiba asked.

"Don't you know that you need an outfit for your contest right?"

"No I didn't" Kiba said.

"Well you better get going then"Ino said crossing her arms.

"Right!" Kiba said running off.

Ino stood there when some one called her.

"Ino hi" Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata, what's up" Ino said.

"Nothing much I'm going to enter into the pokèmon contest, it seems like you're going to do that too"

"Yea but just for this one my friend Kiba is entering and he's really nervous" Ino said.

"W-well good luck to the both of you" Hinata said.

"Good luck to you too Hinata" Ino said.

The next day in the contest hall the announcer was starting to introduce herself. She was wearing a navy miniskirt and a long sleeved black and white shirt.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Viridian city pokèmon contest!" she said. "I'm Rita and I'm the mc, and now our judges" she said pointing at a table where three people. "First the president of the contest comity Mr. Contesta"

"Glad to be here" he said.

"Next is the president of the pokèmon fan club Mr. Zukizo"

"Viridian city is remarkable" he said.

"And lastly Viridian city's own Nurse Joy"

"I can't wait to see all the pokèmon and what moves they use" she said smiling.

"And now let's start with our first performance" Rita said.

Ino was sitting inside the waiting room of the pokèmon contest hall, she was wearing a short satin magenta dress with a matching headband, and light pink shoes Kiba just walked into the room.

"Wow Ino you look beautiful" Kiba said.

"Hu? Thanks Kiba" Ino said. "You look good too"

"Thanks" Kiba said, he was wearing a dark brown jacket with a matching hat, and black pants.

"You look nervous" Ino said.

"Well this is my first contest after all"

"Relax Kiba and you'll do great" Ino said.

"You're right Ino" Kiba said more confidently. "And is my turn to get on stage"

Kiba stood on stage calling Shikon out.

"Shikon let's go!" Kiba said.

Shikon roared as as he came out of his pokeball surrounded by small red flames.

"Ok Shikon use hidden power!" Kiba said.

Shikon fired his hidden power up toward the ceiling.

"Now use flamethrower!"

Shikon use flamethrower colliding with the hidden power changing the color of the hidden power from white to red.

"Alright Shikon used fire spin" Kiba said.

Shikon used his fire spin on the air covering him inside the fire spin making small fireworks.

"Keep up the fire spin" Kiba said.

Shikon kept on being surrounded his fire spin increasing the amount of fireworks it created, thus ending his performance.

"Good job Shikon" Kiba said.

Shikon barked happily.

"That was a nice performance" Mr Contesta said.

"Remarkable" Mr. Zukizo said.

"That was a really nice performance" Nurse Joy said.

After Kiba's performance it was Temari's turn.

"Is time for our next contestant Temari"

Temari showed on stage wearing a short teal strapless dress, with light blue shoes.

"Vespiquin you're on" Temari said calling her pokemon out.

Vespiquin came out of her pokeball surrounded by light blue rays of light.

"Vespiquin defense order!"

Vespiquin was surrounded by a light that was sent into the air.

"Now use silver wind"

Vespiquin used her silver wind against the defense oder turning it silver.

"Now use power gem"

Vespiquin hit the silver lights with power gem turning them into tiny sparkled that fell over Vespiquin ending their performance.

"Vespiquin looks like well raised pokèmon" Mr Contesta said.

"Remarkable" Mr. Zukizo said.

"Both Vespiquin and Temari where in great sync" Nurse Joy said.

"Let's move on to our next coordinator Hinata"

Hinata walked into the stage wearing a sky blue kimono with purple sakura petals across it.

"Persian on stage!" she called out her pokèmon.

Persian came out of his pokeball surrounded by light green electric strikes.

"Persian use swift"

Persian filled the stage with stars that converged together at the center of the stage to form one giant star.

"Now use water pulse"

Persian fired his water pulse attack.

Persian fired his water pulse at the giant star turning some back to their original size while others turned into rainbows.

"Finish it with thunder!" Hinata called out.

Persian's thunder hit the rest of the stars forming them into small sparkles that flew threw the whole stage.

"Persian was well shown by his conventions" Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable" Mr. Zukizo said.

"Persian's performance was beautiful" Nurse Joy said.

"And now let's go to the next contestant.

There where many great performances at the contest, it was time for the last performance and it was Ino's turn.

"Lastly but not least we have our last contestant Ino" Rita said.

"Blake take the stage!" Ino said calling her pokèmon.

Blake roared as he came out of the pokeball surrounded by yellow stars.

"Blake use dragon pulse!"

Blake fired a bright green ball into the air.

"Now use flamethrower!"

Blake used flamethrower against the dragon pulse changing it into a bright red and yellow color as well as pushing it higher into the air.

"Fly and use shadow claw!" Ino called out.

Blake charged at the fire ball as he span making purple cycles that surrounded him, when he hit the ball with his shadow claw, it scatter the flames making small light of red and purple fall down in contrast with Blake's black colored scales.

"It seems that this Charizard unique coloring was well used in this performance" Mr. Contesta said.

"Well said and remarkable" Mr. Zukizo said.

"Not only Charizard's unique color was shown but also showed Charizard's strength" Nurse Joy said.

"And now ladies and gentleman is time for the judges to decide which lucky four contestants heading to the second round, after all the wonderful performances we've seen today, I would not like to be in the judges place right now" Rita said.

"I hope I make it to the next round" Kiba said sitting in one of the benches in the waiting room.

"Kiba relax you did great" Ino said.

"You're right, I'm defiantly going to the second round"

"Y-you did really good out there Kiba-kun" Hinata said shyly.

"And you are?" Kiba asked looking at her, he seemed to show some interest in her.

"Oh right you haven't been properly introduce, Kiba this is Hinata, she's Naruto's girlfriend"

"You mean the guy you beat during the pokèmon league in the semi-final match?" Kiba asked.

"Yup!" Ino smiled.

"Oh..well nice to meet you" he said quickly loosing any interest in her.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting" Rita said. Every one in the waiting room turned their heads to watch at the television. "These are the four coordinators heading to the next round" she said pointing up, for the people in the stands they looked up to the screen, while those in the waiting room stared at the tv nervous.

"And the coordinators moving on are..."

"Ino" Rita said while her picture showed up on the screen.

"Cool Ino first plaice" Kiba said making Ino blush.

"Temari" Temari's picture showed up on the screen.

"Second place hu? Well Ino you got lucky this time" Temari said crossing her arms.

"Hinata" Hinata's picture was seen on the screen as well.

"All right Hinata you're in!" Ino said.

"So that means I'm going to take the last spot" Kiba said more confidently.

"And our last spot goes to..."

"Mark" Rita said showing a picture of a guy with short brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"What happened!" Kiba said shocked.

"Sorry Kiba" Ino said.

"It's ok, I'll be rooting for you Ino" Kiba said getting up and walking away.

"I figure that may happen" Temari said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now the second round matches where decided"

They all saw the second round matches opponents where shown Ino was battling Hinata, while Temari was battling Mark.

"Now is time for the second round battle" Rita said. "Our first battle is between Ino" she said pointing to Ino the her right. "And Hinata" she said pointing to her left. "We have five minutes on the clock battle begin"

"Glaceon come on out!" Hinata said calling out her pokèmon, Glaceon came out of her pokeball surrounded by bubbles making a flip as she landed on stage.

"Taffei you're up" Ino said calling her pokèmon. Taffei came out of her pokeball surrounded by purple sakura petals, spinning as she landed.

"A battle between Eevee evolutions,something tells me this is going to be an interesting battle" Rita said.

"Glaceon use ice shard!" Hinata called.

Glaceon attacked with and ice shard that was charging towards Taffei.

"Taffei use iron tail"

Taffei used her iron tail attack to destroy all of the ice shards making the destroyed ice into small sparkles that made her fur shine.

"Look at the way that Espeon's fur is shining you can tell it has been raised well" Rita said.

"Now Taffei use shadow ball" Ino said.

Taffei used shadow ball against Glaceon.

"Dodge it and use aqua tail"

Glaceon gracefully dodged the shadow ball and used aqua tail against Taffei.

"Taffei use your tail to stop it"

Taffei stopped the attack with her tail.

"Now use zen headbutt!"

Taffei hit Glaceon high up into the air.

"Iron tail again!"

Taffei jumped high up into the air and hit Glaceon throwing it against the ground taking her out. Three red X's appear on the judges' stand indicating that Glaceon was out.

"Glaceon is out, and with more that three minutes on the clock Ino wins and goes to the finals" Rita said.

"Way to go Taffei" Ino said.

"Peon!" Taffei said.

In the waiting room Ino was watching Temari's battle right now she was winning with her Lopunny.

"W-well Ino you did a good job" Hinata said.

"Thanks"

"I'm glad you wan Ino" Kiba said.

"Hi Kiba" Ino said.

"Your Espeon is really strong, it really was raised well" Hinata said.

"I guess but I was acting more like a real battle rather than a contest battle" Ino said blushing. Ino turned her head to see who she was going to battle next after she heard the buzzer announcing the second battle was over with Temari as the winner.

"Well I'm fighting Temari again" Ino said.

"I'll be cheering for you Ino" Kiba said.

"I'll be cheering for you too" Hinata said.

It was time for the last battle Ino was standing in front of Temari.

"So this is a long waited match" Temari said.

"Yea, and this time I'm not loosing" Ino said.

"Time for the final battle and it's Ino against Temari, there's five minutes on the clock let the battle begin" Rita said.

"Taffei come on out!" Ino said calling her pokèmon, Taffei came out of her pokeball surrounded by purple Sakura blossoms, this time they scatter around and landed gracefully.

"Lopunny you're on!" Temari said. Lopunny came out of her pokeball surrounded by multi colored stars she also landed gracefully on the field.

"Taffei use iron tail" Ino said.

"Ino is making the first move, how will Temari counter the attack" Rita said.

Taffei charged at Lopunny with her iron tail attack.

"Lopunny use bounce" Temari said.

Lopunny jumped out of the way of Taffei's iron tail.

Lopunny charged down at Taffei hitting her.

"Now Lopunny use blizzard!" Temari said.

Lopunny attacked Taffei with blizzard making her unable to attack.

"Lopunny use charge beam!"

Lopunny's charge beam hit Taffei throwing her into the air.

"Taffei use morning sun!" Ino called out.

Taffei used morning sun to heal herself, a bright light surrounded Taffei, making her violet fur sparkle, she made a mid air flip landing gracefully on the ground.

"Lopunny use thunder punch"

Lopunny charged toward Taffei, the sparks that flew out of the thunder punch made great contrast with her fur, making it shine.

"Taffei jump and use psychic!" Ino said.

Taffei jumped out of the way of Lopunny's thunder punch and used psychic on herself allowing her to go even higher.

"Now use swift" Ino said.

Taffei fired her swift attack hitting Lopunny.

"Now use power gem!" Ino said.

Taffei fired her power gem attack toward Lopunny.

"Dodge it Lopunny!" Temari said.

"Don't let them taffei!" Ino yelled.

Lopunny tried to jump out of the way but was hit by Taffei's power gem taking her out.

The judges declared Lopunny unable to battle.

"With Lopunny unable to battle, and with less than one minute on the clock, the victory goes to Ino and her Espeon" Rita said.

"Way to go Taffei" Ino say.

"Espe!" Taffei said.

Both of them took a bow to the audience, Ino stood at the center of the stage with Blake and Taffei next to her.

"Mr. Contesta will now award Ino with the Viridian ribbon" Rita said.

"Congratulations on winning your first ribbon" Mr. Contesta said handing Ino the ribbon.

"Thanks" Ino said as she accepted the ribbon. "We did it we got the Viridian ribbon!"

"Espe!" Taffei said jumping , while Blake roared behind her.

"Wow I can't believe it" Ino said looking at the ribbon on her hand. "I couldn't get a gym badge but I got a ribbon instead" Ino lead out a sigh. "Too bad it won't let me enter the pokèmon league"

"I can't believe I didn't make it to the second round" Kiba said crossing his arms.

"Relax Kiba there's another contest somewhere else" Ino said. "You can give it another try"

"I'm not sure" Kiba said looking down.

"Giving up already" Temari said, she was leaning against a tree waiting for the two to come by. "Kiba was it? Let's have a battle with your Growlithe"

"Ok" Kiba said.

* * *

Next chapter we'll see how the battle between Kiba and Temari is going to go, and see if Kiba is going to give up on contest too soon.


	4. Viridian Forest

Hey guys here's chapter four I hope you guys like it so far.

* * *

Ch 4: Viridian Forest

Temari was standing in front of Kiba with her Lopunny out, Kiba was standing with Shikon out.

"I wonder what Temari is doing?" Ino asked.

"Now if you can use the same move you used to finish your performance yesterday" Temari said.

"Ok Shikon fire spin!" Kiba called out.

Shikon used his fire spin in the air making small fire works as it al so surrounded himself in the fire.

"Now Kiba look at what you're doing" Temari said with her hands on her hips. "I't a pretty move and all, but where's Growlithe?"

"Hu?" Kiba asked confused.

"In the middle of that attack Growlithe disappeared, in a contest you're pokèmon is the center of attention"

"The...center...of...attention" Kiba said, as he remembered the previous day appeals that Vespiquin, Persian and Blake made how their body sparkled on contrast with their attacks.

"Lopunny use thunder punch" Temari said.

Lopunny charged at Shikon with thunder punch cut threw the fire, hitting Shikon.

"Now use focus blast!"

Lopunny fired her focus blast attack at Shikon throwing him back.

"Shikon are you ok?" Kiba asked as he ran toward him.

"Keep practicing and you'll get it" Temari said. "I would love to face you the Cerulean city contest, see ya" Temari said walking away.

"Hey Temari?" Ino asked getting up from the rock she was sitting on.

"What?"

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"He's training to battle the champion, so we need to travel our separate ways, unfortunately" Temari said crossing her arms. "I guess is a good thing that you decided to go out and train before you face the Elite Four, that leaves time for not only you to get stronger but for other trainers that want another shot at the Champion's tournament."

"Ok then, that means that I have to train really hard, if I want to win it"

"Right, then I'll see you all in Cerulean City" Temari said walking away.

"Well then up to Cerulean city" Kiba said walking threw Viridian forest.

"Hold it Kiba! First is my gym battle at Pewter city" Ino said walking a head of Kiba.

"Ok" Kiba said.

It started to get dark Ino and Kiba where still at Viridian forest they decided to set up camp for the night when Ino suddenly heard something near the bushes.

"What was that?" Ino asked turning around.

"What are you talking about Ino?" Kiba asked.

"There's something behind those bushes!" Ino said as she ran toward Kiba when there was another noise.

_'Well that kinda worked well, even if I have no clue what is making that noise' _ Kiba tough.

Suddenly a pokèmon jumped from the bushes scaring both of them.

"What is that a pokèmon?" Kiba said when they both stopped screaming.

"Look at that little cutie!" Ino said looking at a pokèmon.

"Cutie? It just scared the daylights out of us " Kiba said.

"So it's still cute" Ino said taking out her pokedex.

_Pokedex: Misdreavus the screech Pokèmon: A Pokèmon that startles people in the middle of the night. It gathers fear as its energy._

"Why don't you catch it Kiba so you can have a new pokèmon for your contest" Ino said.

"I don't think so" Kiba said crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"Look at it is not a dog looking pokèmon, and that's the kind I want"

"You have to be kidding me" Ino said. "Fine I'll catch and you'll see the pokemon you missed, Murasaki let's go!" Ino said calling out her pokèmon.

Misdreavus was ready to battle.

"Murasaki use tackle"

Murasaki charged at Misdreavus but her attacked failed.

"Shit! I forgot that normal attacks don't affect ghost types!" Ino said. "Murasaki use string shot!"

Murasaki used string shot against Misdreavus, Misdreavus avoided the attack, and used shadow ball against Murasaki throwing her back, then Misdreavus attacked with psywave throwing Murasaki against a tree, her shell started to crack.

"Oh no Murasaki!" Ino said shocked. Suddenly a light came from the shell, the a Butterfree came out.

"Murasaki is a Butterfree now" Ino said looking at her pokedex again.

_Pokedex: Butterfree the butterfly pokèmon: It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. _

"Alright Murasaki use confusion!"

Murasaki hit Misdreavus throwing her back.

"Now use gust" Ino said.

Murasaki attacked Misdreavus with gust.

"Now you're mine pokeball go!" Ino said throwing a pokeball, that opened when it made contact with Misdreavus it opened making the pokèmon go in. The pokeball was moving from side to side, until it stopped and a red light was in the middle of the pokeball.

"All right we caught Misdreavus!" Ino said holding the pokeball in her hand. "Not only that but Murasaki evolved too"

"Talk about lucky" Kiba said.

"Every body come on out!" Ino said calling all of her other pokèmon. "Every one welcome the newest member of our team Missy" Ino said showing Misdreavus to the group.

"Well since you're all out how about some training for our next gym battle" Ino said.

"Hey Ino I want to battle you again" Kiba said.

"Ok" Ino said. "If you want to loose so bad"

"I won't loose this time" Kiba said. "Akamaru get ready to battle" Kiba said calling his pokèmon.

"Ok Missy let's practice" Ino said.

"Akamaru use use bite"

"Missy use double team"

Akamaru charged at Missy, she swiftly used double team to throw Akamaru off track.

"Now use shadow ball"

Missy attacked Akamaru with shadow ball throwing him back.

"Now use astonish!"

"Dodge it Akamaru and use thief!"

"Missy ominous wind!"

Missy's Ominous wind hit Akamaru throwing him back.

"Now use headbutt"

"Akamaru use hyper beam!" Kiba yelled.

"Dodge it Missy!" Ino commanded.

Missy tired to dodge the attack but got hit and thrown back hitting a tree falling on the ground.

"Missy are you ok?" Ino said running toward Missy.

"Misdreavus" Missy said as she wobble back up.

"It seems that Missy had enough for today" Ino said holding Missy.

"Ok, anyways is late so we should go to sleep, that way we'll probably hit Pewter City by tomorrow" Kiba said.

"All right" Ino said nodding.

By the next afternoon Ino and Kiba where finally out of Viridian Forest.

"Wow that felt like forever" Kiba said, kneeling on the ground.

"Tired already, it's just five pm" Ino said.

"Ino we've been up since six am" Kiba said.

"Wow you're such a baby!" Ino said.

"I am not!" Kiba said getting up.

"whatever" Ino said walking away.

"Hey wait for me!" Kiba said getting up.

* * *

Well this is the end of this chapter next chapter is the gym battle in Pewter city, and also there's a poll on my page to help me decide who to make Viridian city's gym leader so please vote


	5. The Boulder Badge

Hey guy I'm back, I decided to switch this story to the crossover category, I saw a few of them and to be honest I don't feel too happy that on my previous fic(Ino's pokemon adventure, if you just found this fic I suggest to read the previous one) I gave Ino a Chikorita since a lot of people that did something like this gave her a Chikorita, or it's evolution, I originally wanted to give her pokèmon that no one would think of...and I was a little bit happy that I made her a trainer and not a co-ordinator, and that I gave her some fire types, her starter was a Charmander. Well anyways review please.

* * *

Ch5:The Boulder badge

Ino came out of the pokèmon center, after getting her pokèmon checked she was ready to go to the gym in Pewter City.

"Today I'm getting the first badge" Ino said, standing out side of the pokèmon gym.

"You're really sure you're going to win" Kiba said.

"Of course I am" Ino said walking into the gym. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, and I challenge the gym leader to a battle"

"I'm the gym leader" a tall man said he was standing in front of the battle field. "You're Ino hu? I heard about you from my friend's daughter Ashley, I'm Brock and I accept your challenge"

"Good" Ino said stepping into the battle field.

The battle was going to be a three on three battle with no time limit.

"Battle begin" the referee said.

"Go Steelix!" Brock called out his first pokèmon.

"Steelix is a steel and ground type, so.." Ino said holding a pokeball. "Axel you're up!" Ino said calling her pokèmon.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said as he came out of his pokeball.

"Steelix use crunch!"

"Dodge it Axel and use lava plume!"

Steelix charged at Axel, Axel managed to avoid the attack and attacked Steelix.

"Steelix use aqua tail!"

"Dodge it Axel!"

Steelix used aqua tail on Axel, Axel jumped out of the way, but got hit by Steelix's aqua tail throwing him back.

"Cynda!" Axel yelled as he was falling back.

"Now use stone edge"

Steelix used stone edge against Axel.

"Axel use flamewheel!" Ino yelled.

Axel went into a flamewheel attack, managing to stop the stone edge attack from hitting him then charging at Steelix, hitting him.

"Now use heat waive!"

Axel's heat waive hit Steelix taking him out.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins"

"Steelix return" Brock called his Steelix back. "That was good but let's see how you do against Croagunk"

"Axel flamethrower!"

"Croagunk dodge and use poison jab"

Croagunk dodged Axel's attack and hit him with poison jab.

"Now use brick break!"

"Dodge it Axel and use flamethrower!"

Axel tried to jump out of the way, and fired his flamethrower at Croagunk throwing him against the wall, and fell into the ground, Croagunk got up.

"Croagunk use brick break!"

Croagunk charged at Axel hitting him, and thrown back, taking him out.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Croagunk wins"

"Axel return" Ino said calling Axel back. "Missy you're up!"

"Croagunk use poison jab!"

"Missy use psywave!"

Missy's psywave hit Croagunk throwing him back.

"Croagunk use poison sting"

"Dodge it Missy and use psychic!"

Missy got out of the way of Croagunk's attack and threw him back using psychic.

"Now use psywave one more time!"

Missy hit Croagunk with psywave, taking him out.

"Croagunk is unable to battle, Misdreavus wins" the referee said.

"Croagunk return" Brock said calling his pokèmon back.

"One more missy and we win!" Ino said.

"My last pokèmon is Sudowoodo" Brock said throwing a pokeball.

"Missy use psywave"

"Sudowoodo use rock throw"

Sudowoodo's roch throw collided with Missy's psywave stopping the attack.

"Now Sudowoodo use mimic"

Sudowoodo mimicked Missy's psywave, managing to hit her throwing her back.

"Now use hammer arm"

"Missy dodge it and use shadow ball"

Missy avoided the attack and attacked Sudowoodo with shadow ball.

"Sudowoodo send that shadow ball right back at Misdreavus use focus punch!"

Sudowoodo used focus punch to throw Missy's attack back at her throwing her back.

"Now use faint attack"

Sudowoodo used faint attack against Missy taking her out.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle, Sudowoodo wins" The referee said.

"Missy return" Ino said calling her pokèmon back, "You did a good job Missy, now take a good rest"

"Itachi finish it!" Ino said calling her last pokèmon.

"Ok Itachi use aqua jet!"

Itachi swiftly charged at Sudowoodo with his aqua jet.

"Dodge it Sudowoodo!"

Sudowoodo tried to jump out of the way, but got hit by Itachi's aqua jet.

"Sudowoodo use wood hammer"

"Dodge it Itachi and use water pulse" Ino commanded.

Sudowoodo's attack missed, Itachi took this opportunity to attack Sudowoodo with his water pulse attack taking him out.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle, the victory goes to the challenger Yamanaka Ino" The referee said.

"Alright Itachi way to go!" Ino exclaimed happily.

Outside of the Pewter city gym Brock was handing Ino her badge,

"Congratulations Ino, you're really are as strong as Ashley mention. In prove of your victory here's the Boulder badge" Brock said handing Ino the badge.

"Thank you" Ino said grabbing the Boulder badge.

"We did it, we got the Boulder badge" Ino said holding the badge high up.

"Floatzel!" Itachi said from behind her.

"Way to go Ino" Kiba said. "Next stop is Cerulean city and my next contest."

"And my next Gym battle" Ino said "I hope I get to see Ashley again" Ino said.

"Since you're going to Cerulean City, would you mind handing a letter to my friend Ash" Brock said taking an envelope out of his pocket. "I finished writing it minutes before you arrived"

"We dunno what he looks like" Kiba said.

"That's Ashley's dad right?" Ino asked. "We can deliver the letter for you" Ino said.

"Thank you" Brock said handing the letter to Ino.

"No problem" Ino said placing the letter on her bag.

Ino and Kiba left Pewter City on their way to Mt. Moon, on their way to Cerulean city.

"I think I should catch a new Pokèmon of the Cerulean City contest" Kiba said.

"That's a good idea" Ino said. "I bet there are some good pokèmon on Mt. Moon" Ino said.

* * *

This chapter was short but I like it anyways, I hope you all like it, and please review.


End file.
